rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Everric
Jade Everric is an Elven lunar mage, a member of the Moon Clan, tribe of magically and telepathically gifted humans residing on the Lunar Isle, and a modern member of the Everric Family. Jade is highly sought out for her rare ability to Crystal Sing,a method of shaping Elven Crystal, a substance given to the elves by the goddess Seren. Despite being known as flat-chested in her childhood, she now has an enormous bust, her breasts being roughly the size of watermelons. She is the bastard daughter of Lady Eden Everric and Reggie Thorton, who met at the Lunar Isle when Eden was 15 years old. Jade Everric is admired for her hard work ethic and her exceptional appearence. Jade Everric was created and is roleplayed by Rachel Santos. Background Jade is the first of five, and the eldest child of Eden Everric and Reggie Thorton, as well as the younger half sister of Evelynn, John, and Allannah Everric, and the half blooded sister of Janelle Everric. Prior to Jade's birth, her mother, Lady Eden, spent her days on Lunar Isle alongside her brother Robert practicing the arts of Oneiromancery, a form of divination based on dreams. At the age of 15, Eden came upon a man by the name of Reginald "Reggie" Thorton, who was later discovered to be Tyruil Ithell in disguise. Reggie was possibly twice her age, but had an immediate attraction toward her due to her supreme charm. With the permission of Robert, Eden accompanied Reggie into the Astral Rune Altar to runecraft a harsh supply of Astral runes. At some point the two reached to craft at the same hand, which resulted in there hands touching amongst each other. Eden was very allured by this Elven gentlemen, and abided to the wet kiss he planted onto her soft lips. Eventually she found herself completely clotheless, being slammed by the elven mage agaisnt the Astral Altar. Jade was born on the 21st of Bennath, of the year 158, in the 5th Age. She spoke fluent Elven as an infant, and later learned commonspeak as her second language. To this day, her conscience still communicates with her in Elven. Reggie was a Crystal Singer, a method of shaping Elven Crystal, a substance given to the elves by the goddess Seren, and taught his daughter how to shape crystal in her youth. Lady Eden left Lunar Isle alongside her brother Robert upon completeing her training, taking Jade with her. This left Reggie in an unusual trance, and he too left Lunar Isle afterwards to seek happiness elsewhere. Jade has never seen her father since. At some point, Jade adopted a pet Suqah, a race of strange-looking but powerful creatures native to Lunar Isle, nicknamed Haku. Despite their fearsome nature, they have a peaceful relationship with the Moonclan, but are aggressive to outsiders, effectively serving as guards. Jade held a strong bond with Haku, allowing him to live with her. However, one night Jade came home stupidly drunk, and passed out, resulting in Haku taking advantage of her. Jade is unaware of this event, and still believes herself a virgin. Appearance Facial Jade Everric is a slim young woman of average height and is renowned for her beauty. She has long, wavy and flowing white hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips. Bodily She sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her presumed measurements are Bust: 121 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). Jade's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: Jade's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Jade also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Jade always carries around a shoulder bag, with the plain brown strap passing over her left shoulder and diagonally crossing her chest, which is covered and completely obscured by a mass of very long and massive feathers, which are lavender, and occasionally light blue, in color. Personality Jade takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Jade is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own autobiography. Jade has a great love for alcoholic beverages such that it borders on addiction. Often times, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking at the age of thirteen, with permission from her morher. Jade has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on her body. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Jade seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. In fact, she would even consider stripping naked if no one compliments her on her outfit, regardless of how skimpy it may be. Although relatively calm and mature when a situation calls for it, Jade is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those around her. Jade is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Jade plays a motherly role within the Sanctum, and is often seen running the bar at the Sanctum hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the Sanctum's eccentricities. Trilogy 5th Age Infanthood Life on Lunar Life in Yanille Childhood Adulthood 6th Age Partnership While relaxing in the Sanctum coutyard, Jade was instructed by the overwhelming war veteran, Gonad Yaksplitter, to fight a 5 feet tall boy by the name of Mamoru. Jade refused to abide to his commands, only for Gonad to ultimately change his plan. Jade would fight alongside Mamoru instead of fighting agaisnt him, thus forming what would eventually become one the most fearsome duos in all of Geilinor's history. Jade and Mamoru would first test their stength agaisnt a large fremmenik warrior by the name of Rennok. The two struggled to work together, with Jade going as far as to using her partner as an instrument, pushing him forward to take an attack meant initially for her. The two ultimately lost their first battle together. Jade vowed to never to lose again with Mamoru by her side, and the two set off on a journey to build chemistry and grow stronger together. The duo began their gruesome training by first building their endurance. Jade stated, that if they were to win battles, they would need to perform well in late battle situations. They ran from Al-Kharid all the way to Catherby, making stops in Lumbridge, Draynor, Falador, and Taverly along the way. Jade was exhausted upon reaching the sweet beaches of catherby, and opted to take a quick swim. She invited Mamoru to swim with her, only to discover he was aquaphobic, or afraid of large bodies of water. After a prolonged discussion, Jade managed to convince Mamoru into entering the water with her. She held his hand gently, and began to walk backward into the water. Within moments notice, she was under water, holding onto both of his hands and descending lower and lower into the ocean. She laid with her backside agaisnt the ocean floor with Mamoru on top of her, gazing into his eyes with her big blue pearls. This being the boy's first swim, he was having obvious troubles breathing. She slowly leaned in, gently pressing her soft lips agaisnt his, and sharing her oxygen with the tiny boy. Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Jade has an incredibly high level of endurance, able to ignore most injuries without noticeably affecting his performance. Her physical strength and speed is matched by his resilience. Jade often ignores most of the injuries he sustains in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. Master Strategist & Tactician: Jade has proven herself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. She understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. Jade is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. She can discern the motives and abilities of her opponents, and effectively uses her knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Jade is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. She notices his opponent's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. She can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once. Jade has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle. She is generally aware of everything in his presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. Perfect Boyfriend List Sanctum Bar Jade runs a self employed bar at the Sanctum of Heroes. The bar is located against the far eastern wall in the dining room. Jade stands behind a wooden counter, measured to be around 20 feet in length, and 3 feet in height. Behind her is an enormous shelf, home to various bottles containing the many ales and brews throughout all of Gielinor. While bar-tending, Jade is usually seen wearing very skimpy and revealing clothes, in hopes of drawing wealthy men toward her counter. Once lured, she usually attempts to seduce her customers by using her curvaceous figure to get them to order multiple drinks, benefiting her greatly, as more drinks means more gold coins. ALL DRINKS AVAILABLE AT THE BAR ARE SHOWN IN THE IMAGE ABOVE BAR SPECIALS Drink Price: 20 Gold Coins SUPER-DUPER SPECIAL *Purchaser is given a kiss on the cheek by Jade *A bell is rung to express excitement CONTAINS A MIXTURE OF THE FOLLOWING: Brandy Vodka Gin Khali Brew Mos Le Harmless Rum This drink leaves the drinker dangerously drunk after even half a glass, multiple glasses may lead to serious side effects, including death. Those who finish the drink entirely, have their name inscribed onto the metal board behind the counter, known around the Sanctum as the "leader-board." In order to be eligible, the character must complete a series of drinks in succession. If at any point the character gives up, there streak is considered broken, and has there name removed from the leader-board. While as this is entirely for fun, the purpose behind this in character is most likely a cheap fundraising tactic used by Jade in order to accumulate as much wealth as possible. Leader-Board *Rachel 17 *Septimus 2 *Caitlen 1 Creation and Conception This character was created on the 17th of April, 2014, by Rachel Santos. Rachel was known to have several characters, and despised the time it took to switch between each one. Rachel also wanted to be able to be a part of several role-playing groups using only one character, and thus, this character was created to fufill her role-playing needs. Jade Everric is a spitting image of Rachel's previous character, Rachel Santos. Trivia Category:Good Category:Elf Category:Lunar Mages Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Everric Family Category:Crossbreeds Category:Serenist Category:Saradominist Category:Armadylean Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church